1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leveling assembly for setting a pole such as a vertical prop which is to be set vertically and fixed on a slope inclined surface. The slope may be indoor or outdoor.
2. Description of Related Art
A policy to make access to places in the city and homes open to handicap persons and elder persons referred to as xe2x80x9cbarrier freexe2x80x9d has been pursued in recent years. Barrier free means to achieve structures indoor or outdoor without steps and differences in levels and enable coming and going with wheelchairs freely.
Under the barrier free concept, slopes are used at places having differences in levels instead of or in addition to stairs. Further, generally handrails are provided along slopes.
The handrail set along the slope is fixed to handrail poles or props set vertically at plural points regardless of the inclination degree of the slope. Dais or platforms set between the bottom of the handrail poles and the slope are prepared in standards of many kinds depending on the inclination of the slope.
However, preparing a platform (dais) which matches the inclination of each slope imposes a big burden on a parts supplier.
And, in case of slope that gradually changes in inclination, preparing plural kinds of dais imposes a big burden on worker, too.
Further, the inclination of a slope can be calculated in the designing step, but often a small difference is encountered between the slope at the designing step and the slope when made actually. Adjusting such difference is difficult to do by using a preformed platform at the work site, i.e., the adjusting is done by an artisan technique of the worker or the work is done by the worker ignoring the difference.
In the example mentioned above, setting handrail poles on a slope is explained as one example; however, setting or burying a vertical prop on an inclined surface causes the same problem.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to lighten the burden on a parts supplier and at the same time lighten the burden on the worker so that installation does not depend on the worker""s skill when setting a vertical prop on the slope inclined surface.
Another object of the present invention is to supply a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop which lightens the burden on a worker to do adjusting work.
Further, another object of the present invention is to supply a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop which is not subject to settling (slackness), etc. after the installation work.
With respect to the present application, the present applicant conducted a prior art search using the patent reference database named xe2x80x9cCyber Patent Deskxe2x80x9d supplied by Nomura Sogo Kenkyujo Inc.
The keyword reference for retrieval from patent claims was: a formula xe2x80x9c(spirit level) and (prop or pole)xe2x80x9d and 36 cases were extracted. Patent Unexamined Publications such as No. Hei 9-280865 and No. Hei 11-63995 were found and examined, but the present applicant recognizes that they are not the same art as the present application.
To solve the mentioned problems, the present invention provides a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop comprised of an inclined surface setting member set on a slope inclined surface and a horizontal surface forming member for fixing the vertical prop to be set vertically, wherein said horizontal surface forming member has an upper horizontal surface to be set horizontally and a lower first adjusting surface formed by a surface not parallel to said horizontal surface, said inclined surface setting member has a lower setting surface set on the slope inclined surface and an upper second adjusting surface formed by a surface not parallel to said setting surface, and, said horizontal surface forming member and said inclined surface setting member are placed one on top of the other with said first adjusting surface and said second adjusting surface facing in contact with each other, and, said horizontal surface is made horizontal relative to the slope inclined surface by rotating the members relative to one another and changing a degree angle between said horizontal surface and said setting surface.
In this case, the xe2x80x9cslope inclined surfacexe2x80x9d may be indoor or outdoor. Therefore, when the slope inclined surface is set inside a house, a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop of the present invention is referred to as xe2x80x9czagane or metal washerxe2x80x9d as parts for the house, and when the slope inclined surface is set outside a house, a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop of the present invention is referred to as a xe2x80x9cdaisxe2x80x9d as parts for civil engineering.
xe2x80x9cVertical propxe2x80x9d is a member to be stood and fixed vertically relative to the lengthwise direction of the installed member, for example, a handrail pole to support a handrail. The vertical prop has a structure of being vertical to its lengthwise direction when fixed to the horizontal surface of the horizontal surface forming member.
The setting surface of the inclined surface setting member is set in contact with the slope inclined surface and then the inclined surface setting member is fixed thereto. Next, the horizontal surface forming member is placed with its first adjusting surface on top of the second adjusting surface of the inclined surface setting member. And, when the first adjusting surface is rotated relatively to the second adjusting surface, a degree angle between the horizontal surface and the setting surface can be changed so that the horizontal surface can be adjusted to be horizontal. Moreover, the inclined surface setting member may be rotated properly and adjusted to be appropriate in matching degree.
When the horizontal surface is adjusted to be horizontal, the horizontal surface forming member and the inclined surface setting member are fixed together, and the vertical prop is fixed to the horizontal surface.
By providing a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop of the present invention, one part may be used within the range of angles of the horizontal surface to the slope inclined surface, and the burden on the parts supplier may be lightened.
In particular, a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop is characterized in that; said first adjusting surface and said second adjusting surface are formed by cutting a column member at an oblique angle into two members at their cutting surfaces, and, a graded index for indicating the relative rotational position of the members to each other is marked on a peripheral surface of said inclined surface setting member and on a peripheral surface of said horizontal surface forming member.
By forming the graded index for indicating the relative rotational position of the members to each other, the adjusting work of making the horizontal surface horizontal by rotating the first adjusting surface relative to the second adjusting surface is easily done.
As a further feature, a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop is characterized in that a spirit level for confirming the horizontal position is provided on the horizontal surface of the horizontal surface forming member.
The spirit level is provided so adjusting the horizontal surface to be horizontal becomes extremely easy when the second adjusting surface and the first adjusting surface are relatively rotated and the degree angle between the horizontal surface and the setting surface is changed. Accordingly, the burden on the worker is lightened and the work quality can be assured without depending on the worker""s skill is possible.
As a further feature, a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop is characterized in that a base cover is provided around said inclined surface setting member and said horizontal surface forming member to hide them after installation.
By covering the inclined surface setting member and the horizontal surface forming member with the base cover to hide them, injuries to the feet due to hitting the inclined surface setting member and/or the horizontal surface forming member are prevented and at the same time, the appearance is enhanced because the structure members such as bolts are hidden.
Further detailed explanation of the invention based on drawings of certain embodiments of a leveling assembly for setting a vertical prop is as follows.